Burning Crusade
by Mad Smile
Summary: Slash. Concept : Faire des pairings non commun. Lisez, insultez moi, battez moi, j'aime ça.
1. KISS

_**Petite-explication-du-concept :** So, c'est une Drabble, pour l'instant, tout va bien. Le plus drôle, c'est que j'utilise des couples (Slash/yaoi/bxb/ touskeutuveux mon petit lapin, je fais pas d'hét' là dessus, la WWE fait déjà des pairings pourris pour moi °_°)Donc je disais, j'utilise des couples complétement à coté de la plaque._

_ Je respecte totalement leur sexualité tsah, tsah..._

_Et nous commençons avec un Taker/Kaval. Oui je sais, moi aussi. Dite ça à Poly... Qui a d'ailleurs **Gracieusement** corrigé mes fautes._

* * *

Un taping finit n'était pas toujours synonyme de réussi. Ca, Brandon l'avait bien compris. Assis entrain de ce faire littéralement incendier par ses '_Pro's_'. Pourquoi déjà? Ha oui, le rap que j'avais fais précédement pour introduire _NXT_. Qu'importe, ca a fait du heat, c'était l'essentiel non ? Pas aux yeux de Madame Calaway... Hum _McCool_. Excusez moi.

Elle avait ce léger rictus quand elle était énervée, sur la joue droite, ou gauche, ca dépend de quel point de vue on ce place. Les rides du lion ce voyait déjà beaucoup plus. Je ne prête pas du tout (mais alors pas du tout) à ce qu'elle dit. Je connais déjà la chanson. J'ai vendu mon âme en allant à la WWE. Comme tout les autres. Layla était à coté de la porte, avec un air peiné sur le visage. Je l'aimais bien elle, gentille attentionné, j'ai l'impression qu'elle en pince pour moi depuis le '_Kiss Contest_'. Je n'ai jamais rien ressentis pour elle que de la sympathie. C'est dommage.

Hun ? Le bruit c'est arrêté ? Oh, elle bouge. La porte claque. Je lâche un soupir. Je désipe un peu ma combinaison et m'allonge sur le banc en prenant soin de me faire un coussin avec mes affaires civils. Qu'est devenu Lowki ? L'un des meilleurs lutteurs du monde parait-il. Je ne veux pas devenir comme Danielson. Je veux être quelque chose de plus grand... de pl-

J'entendi la porte s'ouvrir. Je me redressas vivement et me mis en position assise. La personne referma la porte et ce tourna vers moi... Gah.. euh.. L'undertaker... Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir... Pour l'instant une simple salutation de la tête devrait suffire. Il me le rendit s'arrêtant un instant pour me fixer. J'étais mal à l'aise. Il me quitta des yeux et s'approcha du casier à mes coté et fouilla dedans. Que faire dans ces cas là ? Comment je dois l'appeler ? Monsieur Calaway ? Ca fait un un peu trop non ?

« Tu n'aurais pas vu une montre bracelet Red Monkey ? »

« hu? »

Quelle réponse intelligente. Je me félicite.

« Euh...Elle ressemble à quoi exactement ? » Dis-je pour me rattraper.

Calaway, toujours le nez dans le casier m'en fit la description.

« Le bracelet en cuir est plus grand que le cadrant et avec des arabesques dessus. »

« ... Non, mais je peux aider? »

Le Deadman releva la tête de son casier et me fit un sourire d'approbation. Et voilà que je me retrouve à 4 pattes à regarder sous les bancs/casiers et autre mobilier.

Calaway juras contre lui même de l'avoir si bêtement égaré. C'était amusant. Voir une autre facette de cette homme si peu... Approché ? Je rampais encore au sol quand je vis quelque chose scintillé en dessous d'une armoire. Je tendis le bras et me releva fièrement en poussant un grand « TROUVÉ! » et un léger un sourire en me dirigeant vers la terreur de la fédération. Celui la prit, la nettoya un peu et me remercier en me posant un baisé sur le front.

Attends, quoi ?

Je rougis. Instantanément.

« Je-... heum, pour-po- »

« Pour te remercier. »

« Mais-mais y'a d'autre façon..! »

« Comme ? » Il sourit amusé de me voir trébucher sur les mots et rougir. Sont regard me fit baisser la tête de gêne.

« C-c-comme serrer la main ou mettre une grande tape viril sur l'épaule. »

J'avais l'air d'une petite collégienne découvrant son premier baisé. Je suis un homme je n'ai pas a me sentir comm-

Il a posé sa main sur mon épaule. Il a posé SA MAIN sur MON épaule. Je le sentis se pencher près de mon oreille.

« Je ne suis pas de ce genre là. »

Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ? Mark Calaway était un homme marié est parfaitement respectable. Il n'était pas de ce bord. Moi non plus d'ailleurs...

La main sur mon épaule glissa vers ma nuque, l'autre relevant mon menton et ..

Il m'embrassa. Embra... attends ?

Ses lèvres contre les miennes, d'une simple et douce pression...

Je sentis quelque chose de chaud et d'humide contre mes lèvres, forçant légèrement l'entrée. J'ouvris légèrement la voie sentant cette chaleur agréable pénétrer ma bouche. Je fermais les yeux, me laissant faire. Doucement cette chaleur joua avec ma langue quelques instant et puis ce retira lentement lapant une dernière fois mes lèvres avant de disparaître. Je rouvris doucement les yeux, toujours transporté par les précédentes sensations. Je repris mon souffle. Quand ai-je arrêté de respirer?

Un sourire enjôlait ses lèvres. Un dernier baisé sur le front. Et il ce dirigeât vers la porte. Je le suivis du regard. Toujours dans les vapes.

Il ce retournât avant de quitter définitivement la salle.

« Excuse moi de te déranger encore... Tu es dans quel hôtel ? »

« Hôtel Lucia... »Répondis-je sans me rendre compte.

« Bien, Merci pour tout. »

Il parti sur un dernier sourire et claquant la porte.

Qu'est-ce que ca signifie?

* * *

_C'était difficile. J'ai écrit ça en ... Une nuit ? un peu plus._

_Alors en plus, c'est une drabble. Vous imaginez ? Je vous spoil pour le second qui n'est pas si étrange, vu qu'on ma commandé un Joey/Punk (même pas drôle)_

_**Note :** si vous pensez à un couple chelou et que vous n'avez jamais avouez que vous aimez les voir ensemble, vous pouvez vous lâchez..._

Les reviews sont grandement apprécié. (Négatif ou Positif. Je ne prends pas les Flames.)


	2. If I can get through this

..Je tire la grimace là... Une grosse grimace. Pour la simple bonne raison que cette fic est bâclé. Elle me courait sur le haricot depuis un peu plus d'un mois en réalité (Sachant que j'ai commencé d'autre chapitre etc...). Mais cette fic trainait sur un pc qui m'était accessible que tout les 15 jours (parent FTW) et tout un tas de manque d'inspiration.

D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que pour le chapitre premier de la drabble... J'ai donné la version NON corrigé (Merci Poly). Et a Lilly pour me faire remarquer...FUCKIN 20 CM ENTRE LA TRONCHE DE TAKER ET LOWKI... Vous pouvez rire. Même moi j'ai ris pendant un tit moment en voyant ça.

Sinon, à propos de l'histoire qui suit : c'est un _Punk/Mercury_... Je sais pas c'est très très étrange, mais Lilly en voulait un. Alors voilà. Feuck.

* * *

**If I can get through this. I can get through anything.**

« Oui bien sûr... Je comprends... À bientôt Monsieur McMahon »

Phillip Brooks raccrocha et fourra sont téléphone au fond de sa poche. Mauvaise nouvelle ? Non... Pas forcément, dépend de l'angle où on ce trouve. Il s'agit d'une réinsertion d'un lutteur qui était en pause pour une blessure. Le réinsérer dans la SES. Réinsérer un ex-droguée aux anti-douleurs... Très drôle, il crut à une blague sur le coup. Il n'avait rien contre les gens qui n'était pas SxE bien sûr. Mais faire passer un junky pour un Straight Edge... N'était pas vraiment plaisant.

Mais il devait faire abstraction. Comme tout le monde.

* * *

« , on vous demande dans la salle 23, au l'étage du dessus »

Celui ci remercia l'adjointe et pris le temps de descendre l'étage et chercher cette fameuse salle. Il ce doutait bien que c'était pour son nouveau manager/coéquipier. Il espérait surtout qu'il n'est pas perdu de son talent In Ring. Il avait lu quelques informations sur lui avant. Malgré qu'il le connaisse déjà avant, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à lui. Juste une connaissance. Un ami d'un ami tout au plus.

21...22... 23.

Ici.

Le grésillement d'un appareil électrique ce fit entendre de l'intérieur, Brooks poussa la porte.

Dans la pièce ce tenait une jeune femme, une coiffeuse, tondeuse à la main s'apprêtant à raser la tête d'un homme aux cheveux court. Celui ci était dos à la porte d'entrée, assis, face à un miroir, les yeux fermé, sereins.

La jeune coiffeuse approcha la tondeuse électrique de la tête du futur « Straight Edge ». Elle comment ça le travaille.

Le Straight Edge Superstar regarda le spectacle, silencieusement. Observent chaque partie du visage du 'nouveau' venu à travers le miroir. Le teint halé. Des traits dur. Mais adoucis par la lumière autour du miroir à maquillage. Il n'avait rien à voir à ce qu'il avait vu avant. Certes, de loin, des photos envoyées en compagnie d'amis commun. Une cicatrice toujours présente sur son nez. Brooks descendit sont regard vers ses lèvres. Close. Clair. Elle paraissait douce. Tendre. Le sxe confirmé passa sa langue sur les siennes, essayant d'imaginer la sensation de les rencontrer.

Un tic nerveux venait perturber le visage serein de l'ex-junky.

« Excusez moi, je vous ai coupé je crois »

Mercury ouvrit ses yeux, les sourcils froncés. Regardant sont crâne quasiment chauve pour voir un quelconque signe de coupure dans le miroir en ce rapprochant de l'objet mural. C'est à ce moment là qu'il le remarqua en observant le reflet au dessus de lui. Il se releva laissant quelque cheveux coupé tomber sur le sol et ce retourna vers son nouveau 'mentor'. Nerveux.

« B-bonjour, excusez moi, je ne vous avais pas vu »

Il fit un sourire gêné. Brooks leva la main en signe d'apaisement. Il rentra complètement dans la salle et tendis sa main vers la coiffeuse.

« Je prends le relais, vous pouvez y aller. Fermez la porte en sortant. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et partie en fermant la porte.

Seuls à présent.

« Rassit toi, je vais continuer. »

Mercury se rassit, mal à l'aise. Regardant plus maintenant sont reflet dans le miroir mais celui du Savior.

Celui ci enclencha la machine pour finir le travail.

« On a fréquenté les mêmes locaux, mais on ce connait à peine. »

« ...Ouais. »

« Tu as quel âge? »

« 31 ans.. »

« Sérieusement ? Voilà un point commun. »

« Oh ?... »

« J'ai une question plus importante. Tu as arrêté les anti-douleurs? »

« Ha..euh... »

Joey ce prit les poignées, jouant nerveusement avec sa montre.

« Je suis allé en désintoxe il y a 4 mois... Je vais mieux maintenant.. »

L'ex-Junky fit un faible sourire à travers le miroir. Punk n'était pas dupe, ils savaient très bien que les gens pouvaient replonger d'un moment à un autre. Des amis et des collègues était retombé comme ça. Sans qu'il ne puisse les aider.

Il finit le travail sans poser d'autre question. Il passa une main sur le crâne à présent rasé. Ça brillait presque. Le sxe fit un sourire, fière de son travail.

« Bien, je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. »

« Merci.. »

L'ex-junky resta un moment à regarder le reflet du natif de Chicago qui s'attelait à nettoyer et ranger l'appareil.

« Pourquoi tu me fixe? »

Mercury sursauta, n'ayant pas réalisé que son coiffeur de fortune le fixait à son tour. Nerveux, Mercury se releva, époussetant les mèches de cheveux restant sur ses habits. Baissant les yeux pour éviter quelconque contact visuel.

« RienRien... Je dois y'aller, excusez moi. »

Il fonça quasiment vers la sortie, tête baissé, gêné.

Punk le retiens par le bras avant qu'il ne touche la porte.

« Pourquoi tu me vouvoie ? »

Le lutteur regarda le bras toujours accroché au sien. Il eu un frémissement incontrôlé.

« Par respect. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'autant de respect pour moi, nous sommes partenaires à présent. »

« Je sais... »

Ils restèrent fixes pendant quelques instant. Punk resserrant sa prise, cherchant le regard de Joey.

« Vous pourriez me lâcher ? »

« Arrête de me vouvoyer alors. »

« D'accord. »

Il ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne savait pas... Ou alors il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

« Lâche-moi. »

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile... »

Il le relâcha complètement. Mercury restait toujours la tête baissé, amorçant un mouvement vers la porte close après quelques longue secondes. Il posa sa main sur la poignée. Il ne l'enclencha pas de suite.

« Merci au fait... »

« Hun ? Pour ? »

« De pas m'avoir dénigré directement... De me laisser une chance. »

« Je ne crois pas en la chance. »

« Hu? »

L'ex Junkie releva des yeux interrogateurs vers le Punk qui était déjà partie s'assoir contre la tablette en face de la chaise de coiffure. Tapotant sur son portable.

Mercury soupira, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte jusqu'au moment ou celle ci s'ouvra en fracas. Ce qui fit reculer a grand pas le lutteur chauve qui glissa sur les cheveux à terre. Punk, par réflexe lâchât son portable et essaya tant bien que mal de réceptionner son coéquipier.

Ils se retrouvèrent par terre, le sxe à genoux par terre, le balafré adossé à ceux là, abasourdie. Punk jeta un regard noir à l'arrivant qui était essoufflé et adossé à la porte désormais close.

« Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend Sylvestry ? »

Celui ci ne répondit pas. Concentré par les bruits de pas qui se rapprochait de la salle. Il mit une main sur sa bouche, retenant le bruit de sa respiration. Le cliquetis d'une porte ce fit entendre. Lowki se mit directement derrière la porte, caché.

L'undertaker venait d'ouvrir la porte. Tombant sur les deux membres de la Straight Edge Society toujours à terre.

« Oh, excuse' Phil, je cherche Brandon, t'sais pas si..? »

Le recherché regarda Phil un air paniqué, hochant la tête pour signifié qu'il n'était pas là. Brooks soupira.

« Non, je ne sais pas... Je crois qu'il était à la salle de sport avec Hennig... »

Calaway fronça les sourcils et grommela dans sa barbe quelques insanité et claqua la porte en partant.

Lowki soupiras, remerciant du regard et attendu quelques instant pour voir dans quelle direction ce dirigeait les pas.

Il quitta précipitamment la pièce sans donner un dernier regard aux deux hommes sur le carrelage.

Punk senti quelque chose bouger de ses cuisses, une chaleur devenu froide.

Mercury c'était relevé et était assis, dos à lui.

Cette chaleur lui manquait déjà...

« Tu saigne encore... »

Une excuse.

Il mit une main sur l'épaule de l'homme en face de lui et le fit rebasculer sur ses genoux. Retrouvant la chaleur.

L'ex-junky ce laissa faire sans rien dire, voyant un mouchoir s'approcher de son crâne pour nettoyer un peu la plaît comme il le pouvait.

Il ferma les yeux. Sentant le souffle du SxE sur son visage. Souffle apaisant... Une chaleur humide contre ses lèvres.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il repoussa, un peu trop rudement le natif de Chicago. Paniqué. Que venait il de faire ?

Le Straight Edge ouvrit la bouche, essayant de prononcer des excuses...

Il n'eut pas le temps.

Mercury c'était déjà levé, et fuyait la salle aussi que sont prédécesseur.

Brook ce mit une main sur le visage. Honteux d'avoir agit de cette manière.

Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

* * *

Je suis horrifié en me relisant... Omygad D: J'vous jure je me rattraperais. J'ai moi même honte de la poster.

A la base je voulais le tourner en Citron. Mais pur flème à la fin. En fait ca devait même pas finir comme ça. Mais comme j'ai dis : bâclé, flème, un mois que ca traîne, fuck you.

Alors je vous invites à lire les fics de Ko (Kesa-Ko), de Lilly (Louvie) et toute la tribu (pur feignasse ON)

J'ai retenu vos idées d'ailleurs. J'vais t'être pas tous les appliquer... Bizarrement j'ai moins de mal avec les fics avec des pairings assez space que ceux qui peuvent paraître normaux.

_Jetez moi des cailloux, taper moi, harcelé moi, j'aime ça._


End file.
